The invention relates to batteries.
Batteries, such as primary alkaline batteries, are commonly used as energy sources. Generally, alkaline batteries include a cathode, a node, a separator, and an electrolytic solution. The cathode can include, for example, manganese dioxide particles as the active material, graphite particles that enhance the conductivity of the cathode, and a binder. The anode may be, for example, a gel including zinc particles as the active material. The separator is disposed between the cathode and the anode. The electrolytic solution can be, for example, a hydroxide solution that is dispersed throughout the battery.
It is desirable for a primary alkaline battery to have a high discharge capacity. One factor that affects the discharge capacity is the quantity of manganese dioxide in the cathode. As a general rule, the more manganese dioxide in the cathode, the higher the discharge capacity of the battery. But the cathode must also include a sufficient quantity of graphite particles for adequate conductivity. Thus, the quantity of manganese dioxide that can be included in the cathode is limited in part by the quantity of graphite particles required for adequate conductivity.